


maybe set me free

by daidydud



Category: RWBY
Genre: (everyone but blake and yang are just mentioned btw), Almost Kiss, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Clubbing, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, blake's so soft for yang, but that's just mentioned vaguely dw, which honestly me too blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidydud/pseuds/daidydud
Summary: Blake and Yang spend their night off in a park in Atlas rather than clubbing with Neon and Flynt.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	maybe set me free

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory bmblb reference in the title lmao
> 
> enjoy! ^-^

“Did they even turn up?” Blake and Yang stood awkwardly towards the entrance of the club, looking for Neon and Flynt. Blake rubbed at her arm a little uncomfortably.  


“Maybe they’re just late.” Yang insisted, peering around. She looked to Blake, who looked utterly overwhelmed. They’d already had a hard enough time getting _into _the club that Blake was still a little shaken up. “Hey, do you wanna get out of here?”  
__

____

____

“I thought you liked clubs.”  


“Sometimes. This one’s kinda cramped. Maybe when we’re through with everything, I’ll take you to Junior’s.” Yang replied. “Besides, you look super uncomfortable.”  


“I don’t want you to leave just because I’m uncomfortable.”  


“I already told you, I don’t really like it here either. That bouncer pissed me off earlier.” Yang said, trying to reassure Blake. “Let’s leave, okay? We can just tell Neon that we decided to have a night in or something.” Yang offered her a smile, and Blake returned it, albeit much smaller than Yang’s. The blonde took the cat faunus’ hand, and gently pulled her to the exit, Blake’s heels clicking against the floor.  


Just stepping out of the club made Blake feel relieved. It was so hot in that place that she hadn’t even realized she worked up a sweat. They walked off, still hand in hand. After a bit of walking, they paused. “Where do we go?” Blake asked, after a moment. “Ironwood might ask why we came back early.”  


“True. Let’s just...find a park or something.” Yang suggested, and Blake nodded. Her hands were sweaty with nervousness. To be entirely honest, Blake had been feeling things that she shouldn’t for Yang. Especially with the threat of Salem, Blake knew she shouldn’t be thinking even about asking about their relationship.  


Just another reminder of why Blake loved the dark. It hid her furious blush as the pair walked a little aimlessly. She was conflicted, wanting to shrink into the shadows out of embarrassment, and yet, she never wanted to let go of Yang’s warm hand. They stopped walking for another moment, and Yang pulled out her scroll. “Figured we should look for something, see if there’s even one nearby.” She explained. Blake nodded in agreement. After fiddling with one hand, Yang finally set up some directions. “There’s actually one just around the corner.”  


They began walking again, Yang occasionally glancing at her scroll to make sure they were headed the right way. Finally, they came upon it, a beautiful park with soft orange lights. Blake’s eyes glanced around. “...why is the light orange?”  


“Probably just to show off that the owners of the park are filthy rich or something. Atlas people stuff.” Yang commented. Blake shrugged, and they finally parted, Blake’s hand reluctantly coming back to her side. Already, it felt cold. She turned to look at the... _odd _shrubbery. Like the designers were trying to make some sort of tropical set up in the middle of Atlas. It looked a little like Menagerie’s fauna by Kuo Kuana, if it were on the edge of death and obnoxiously scattered about.  
__

____

____

Gently, she held one of the palm leaves from one of the bushes. It was so frail that it made her heart ache. Without thinking, she compared her former self to it. A shell of what she should’ve been. She thought back to the plants like this in Menagerie. They were thriving, in their natural habitat. Faintly, she remembered her mother’s garden from when she was a child. She’d learned a lot about plants from that summer, and she remembered her mother comparing a plant’s health to her own.  


“Hey Blake, check me out!” Yang called from a couple yards away, snapping Blake out of her reflective thoughts. She turned around, seeing Yang holding some fallen dead leaves to her face like a beard. “Hur hur, I’m General Ironwood!” She joked, and Blake giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. In the light, she could see Yang’s eyes sparkle. The faunus smiled wider, and made her way over to Yang.  


“Dork.” Blake remarked, taking the leaves and putting them back under a bush from where they had been before. Wordlessly, they stared at one another. Yang’s eyes were a warm violet, making Blake’s heart flutter. The blonde looked so divine in the warm light. Without even noticing, both girls had moved closer to one another, Yang’s hands on her hips and Blake’s arms around the blonde’s neck. Slowly they moved in, their lips just inches away from each other.  


“Is this okay?” Of course Yang would ask a question like that. The girl had a heart of gold. Blake shivered, both from a light breeze and the sheer proximity they had.  


“More than okay.” Blake reassured her, her eyes fluttering shut as they both moved in again. Blake’s heart pounded, and her hands felt clammy again. Their lips had just ghosted one another barely when a loud alarm rang out on their scrolls. Quickly they pulled away, both bright red.  


“Uh--duty calls, I-I guess.” Yang stumbled over her words, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away from Blake. Blake nodded, her ears flicking to the side and twitching at each sound of the alarm. Just her luck.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
